Various materials (i.e., solids and/or liquids) can be transported in containers, such as, for example, cans or buckets. Often the containers are provided with a cover for allowing access to the contents within. As a portion of the material is removed, it is sometimes desired to evacuate the air above the contents while reclosing the container to preserve the freshness of the contents stored in the container. The excess air in the container can cause the contents to become oxidized and lead to staleness. Internal vent cover arrangements have been developed to do this. Examples, such as covers or lids, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,494,025; 3,578,467; and 2,726,012; the complete disclosures of these references are incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in covers or lids relating to venting and use, are desirable.